Dia Si Nomor 176
by FI.LaraAlbafolia
Summary: Naruto muak ketika kedatangan pasien kanker lagi. Saat ia baru membaca rekam medis pasien baru itu, nama Uchiha Sasuke, teman masa kecilnya, tercetak jelas di sana. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali itu dia melihat kejaiban pada diri seseorang yang divonis mati dalam waktu dekat. NARUSASU, not yaoi
1. 28 April 1996

_**Pukul 08.26**_  
 _ **Apartemen dr. Namikaze Naruto**_  
 _ **Kiev**_

Muak. Pusing. Merasa tak berdaya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama libur setelah sebulan bekerja _full time_ di rumah sakit. Bayangkan, sebulan bekerja tanpa libur! Rehat sehari rasanya memang kurang untuk kami, para dokter onkologi yang terus kedatangan pasien vonis positif kanker

Aku mengintip ke jendela apartemen, Jalan Akademika Koblukova tampak ramai hari ini. Aktivitas manusia dengan mobilitasnya yang tinggi membuat mataku sakit, padahal sebelum ini pemandangan tersebut biasa saja untukku yang sudah tinggal di kota metropolitan seperti Kiev sejak lama. Tidak sebelum kejadian itu...

"Dokter?"

Oh, seseorang memanggilku. Tapi ini di apartemen, bukan rumah sakit.

"Ya, sebentar."

Sebenarnya aku sedikit mengutuk orang yang memanggilku ini. Ini kesempatanku untuk libur dan ada saja gangguannya. Kalau ini panggilan dari teman-temanku di rumah sakit, aku bersumpah akan menyuntik darah mereka dengan udara kosong.

"Hai, dok."

"Sakura?"

•••

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **All characters belongs to Herr Kishimoto**_

 _ **Dia Si Nomor 176**_  
 _ **Event 1: 28 April 1996**_

 _ **Don't like?**_  
 _ **Why not keep reading? You may like this story**_

•••

Namanya Haruno Sakura, tetanggaku di apartemen ini. _Fiuh,_ ternyata dia. Dia memanggilku Naruto hanya saat kami berkenalan. Begitu dia tahu kalau aku dokter di Rumah Sakit Kota No.6, dia mulai memanggilku 'dokter' _._

"Pagi, dokter." Dia menyapaku dengan sangat ramah. "Aku membuat _borshch._ Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanmu pasti menumpuk, kan?"

"Ya, terima kasih. Kau sangat perhatian." Dia menyerahkan sebuah mangkuk dengan nampan metal yang sudah banyak tergores. Aku beruntung, tampaknya aku tidak perlu keluar mencari makanan untuk siang ini, bahkan sampai malam nanti.

"Simpan saja dulu mangkuknya. Aku dan Kakashi sedang ada agenda hari ini."

"Agenda?"

"Ulangtahun pernikahan kami," jelasnya dengan wajah yang sangat ceria.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu, Sakura." Mau tak mau aku ikut bahagia. Senang rasanya memiliki tetangga yang selalu senyum seperti tak ada masalah yang berarti. Aku sedikit iri dengannya.

"Aku permisi dulu." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pintu apartemen. Dia berjalan bak model, sangat bebas dan penuh kebahagiaan. "Makanlah. Kau sudah lelah dengan pekerjaan manusiawi itu."

Ketika sosoknya menghilang, aku memboyong mangkuk ini dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di depan televisi. Ketika aku membuka tutupnya, selera makanku terbit. Ada potongan jamur kancing dan ayam yang mengapung di kuah _borshch_ itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskannya saat ini juga ―sungguh aku tidak tahan dengan aromanya yang sedap. Makan sambil menonton televisi adalah kebiasaan tidak sehat, tetapi masa bodohlah. Aku sudah dipusingkan dengan pasien yang datang seperti sekelompok semut yang mendatangi setetes madu.

Sekerat roti gandum yang jadi stok terakhirku akan menemani acara makan pagi yang sedikit telat ini. Ketika televisi menyala, isinya tak jauh dari kejadian itu. Oh, perlukah aku membanting benda elektronik ini?

Kejadian itu. Kejadian itu. Tidakkah kau muak?

Hampir semua _channel_ masih membahas peristiwa besar yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu. Aku menduga, itulah yang menyebabkan membludaknya pasien kanker di rumah sakit di seluruh Ukraina. Hanya ada satu _channel_ yang tidak menayangkan kejadian itu dengan acara lain yang lebih berfaedah; kartun Tom and Jerry. Ah, yang penting pikiranku teralih sebentar.

Sialnya, kartun anak-anak pun ada _newsline_ di bawahnya. Ada dua kata keramat di sana.

Chernobyl. Pripyat.

Tidak! Jangan ingat dua kata itu lagi!

Aku mengutuk seluruh penyedia siaran di negeri ini. Mengapa berita Chernobyl tidak ada habis-habisnya padahal sudah berlalu 10 tahun? Memangnya peristiwa di dunia ini hanya berpusat pada Pripyat saja, hah! Kesal juga lama-lama. Kalau ada lakban hitam, aku ingin menutup bagian bawah layar televisi itu agar _newsline_ di setiap acara non-berita bisa ditutup.

Baiklah, cobalah untuk fokus pada Jerry Tikus yang kini sedang menggosok badan dan wajahnya dengan sisa gosong di pantat sebuah kuali. Tikus licik itu pasti mau mengerjai Tom.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, sekeras apapun aku menepis pikiranku sendiri tentang Pripyat, bayangan akan kawanku selalu muncul. Harus aku akui bahwa aku merindukannya. Dulu sekali dia pernah mencoreng wajahku dengan arang bekas acara barbeque di rumahnya -saat itu kami masih tinggal di Pripyat dan mengalami masa kecil yang sangat bahagia.

Besok aku harus bekerja. Kalaupun pasien kanker bertambah lagi aku berharap semoga dia tidak bernasib sama. Pahit-pahitnya, semoga saja dia mati. Kau tidak tahu betapa menyedihkannya para pasien kanker itu dan kami, para dokter, benar-benar kewalahan dengan penyakit mematikan ini.

Sasuke, bagaimana kabarmu? Kalau kita bertemu, masihkah kau ingat padaku?

 _ **To be continued**_

Nambah utang? Bodo lah XD  
Yang lain akan tetap diselesaikan koqs~


	2. 29 April 1996

Maafkan bila ada hal-hal yang tidak realistis dan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.  
 _Story_ ini dibuat dengan riset seadanya by gugling  
🙂

•••

 _ **Pukul 07.34**_  
 _ **Rumah Sakit Regional Kyiv**_  
 _ **Kiev**_

Sejak minggu lalu, nyaris semua acara di _channel_ di seluruh negeri mengusung tema 'mengenang sepuluh tahun tragedi Chernobyl'. Seperti otomatis, aku terngiang pada kota masa kecilku, Pripyat. Di sana aku tumbuh. Di sana aku mengenal dunia. Di sana aku memiliki seorang teman dekat bernama Sasuke.

Aku tidak mendengar kabar Sasuke setelah pemerintah Uni Sovyet mengevakuasi semua penduduk Pripyat. Kami terpisah dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Tak ada informasi apapun mengenai temanku yang menyebalkan itu. Menyerah, tetapi aku sering berkhayal bahwa ia kembali dan meminta kembali pesawat mainan yang ia berikan padaku sebelum kami berpisah.

Aku mengendarai Volkswagen untuk mencapai rumah sakit. Tas kerja merk Lacoste ada di jok sebelah, seolah minta diberi perhatian. Entah mengapa emosi begitu labil sejak kemarin sehingga aku memukul tas tidak berdosa itu. Sial! Aku terlalu terbawa perasaan!

•••

 _ **Dia Si Nomor 176**_  
 _ **Event 2: 29 April 1996**_

•••

Menjadi dokter sama seperti kuli bangunan; lelahnya tak berujung. Lorong-lorong rumah sakit dipenuhi oleh para perawat yang mondar-mandir dengan papan jalan mereka. Ada pasien yang berada di atas kursi roda, ada juga seorang ibu yang mengusap kepala anaknya dengan penuh sayang. Pemandangan mengharukan dan menentukan kewarasan jiwa seolah tak lagi menarik bagiku.

Bila diingat kembali, aku mengambil spesialis onkologi karena mengenang ayahku. Dia adalah salah satu dari 31 orang yang tewas seketika saat kejadian Chernobyl. Aku ingat malam peristiwa itu aku mimpi Ayah terbakar di tempat kerjanya. Paginya aku melihat ibuku menangis meraung-raung di depan pintu rumah ―saat itu ada beberapa orang yang memberi kabar pada Ibu kalau Ayah meninggal tadi malam.

"Dokter Namikaze?" Seorang perawat menyapaku. Ia tampak membawa laporan, persis seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. "Ada pasien baru di Kelas Emerald. Dia rujukan dari Rumah Sakit Zhytomyr."

"Dia tentara, ya?" Setahuku Rumah Sakit Zhytomyr itu satu kompleks dengan rumah sakit militer. Ditambah pasien baru ini memakai kamar di kelas Emerald, kelas VIP. "Aku akan berkunjung. Terima kasih atas laporannya, suster."

"Sama-sama, dok."

Aku mengumpat dalam hati ketika baru kusadari ada segunung rekam medis di mejaku. Ah, sial. Baru sehari aku libur, pekerjaanku bertambah seperti sebulan. Meski begitu aku berulang kali bergumam ' _aku dokter yang disumpah, aku dokter yang disumpah_ ' sampai sepuluh kali lebih dan baru aku berani mengambil catatan rekam medis yang paling atas.

Nomor 176. Catatan rekam medisnya hanya ada hasil _bloodcount_ ; adanya myeloblas di dalam darah dalam jumlah besar sementara eritrosit dan platelet normal. Leukemia myeloid, kronis mungkin. Pasti orang bagian lab sedang buru-buru sampai hanya ada catatan ini tanpa ada laporan dari bagian biokimia dan lain-lain.

Namun ketika mataku mengedar kembali ke bagian atas kertas, aku membeku. Nama pasien itu Uchiha Sasuke.

Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya setelah dia kena vonis ini?

Dengan langkah menggebu aku keluar ruangan dan mengambil sebotol air dingin di kulkas dan langsung menenggaknya. Masa bodoh dengan umpatan orang lain di sana. Dirasa cukup, aku menempelkan botol itu di dahiku. Cobalah berpikir positif, Dokter Namikaze. Siapa tahu ada ratusan nama Uchiha Sasuke di negeri ini dan si nomor 176 itu bukan dia.

•••

Rumah Sakit Kota No.6 Kiev memiliki beberapa jenis kelas untuk fasilitas rawat inap. Pendiri rumah sakit ini memilih nama-nama batuan berharga untuk dijadikan nama kelasnya. Yang paling elit adalah Kelas Emerald yang ada di dekat taman dengan air mancur. Tetapi bangsal kanker rumah sakit ini sebenarnya hanya mampu menampung 45 pasien dan kini ada 176 pasien kanker di sini. Pemandangan brankar di lorong bangsal menjadi biasa akhir-akhir ini.

Jadi dengan langkah tenang yang dipaksakan, aku mengunjungi sebuah kamar di Kelas Emerald. Pasien bernama Sasuke ini enak sekali, di saat yang lain dijejali di bangsal, dia mendapat fasilitas penuh rumah sakit. Tapi kalau itu Sasuke temanku, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Oh, jangan sampai itu Sasuke temanku. Semoga saja tidak.

Dan inilah kamar pasien nomor 176 itu. Pintunya ditutup rapat dan aku bisa melihat seorang pria dewasa yang sedang tidur di atas brankar. Orang itu bertubuh kekar untuk orang yang divonis kanker, meski aku melihat kulitnya yang pucat seperti mayat dan matanya yang sangat cekung.

Duniaku serasa runtuh. Ketika aku menerjemahkan wajah rupawan itu sebagai wajah dewasa dari Sasuke-ku. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar terkena leukemia?

Kulitnya dingin. Ujung jariku merasakan kehidupan yang telah surut dari dirinya. Kau, Sasuke, ingatkah kau padaku?

"Naruto? Itu kau?"

Benar. Sasuke Si Nomor 176 adalah Sasuke-ku. Yang menyapaku ini adalah Itachi, kakaknya, yang baru saja masuk kamar dengan kantong kertas belanjaan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Lidahku kelu. Tapi aku bisa merespon dengan baik uluran tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Semuanya terlalu mendadak. Tiba-tiba Sasuke pingsan saat apel pagi setelah dia mimisan berkali-kali sebelumnya. Kami pikir dia tidak tahan panas matahari. Saat kami memeriksakannya ke rumah sakit, dia sudah stadium 3." Wajah Itachi sangat menyendu. Begitu juga aku.

Gelang pasiennya memang bertulis Uchiha Sasuke. Tangannya kurus, seperti yang terakhir kulihat. "Sejak kemarin aku sudah mewanti-wanti hal ini. Tidak kusangka ini benar-benar terjadi." Mungkin sudah ribuan kali aku menyebut nama Sasuke sejak hari terakhir aku pulang dari rumah sakit. Penyebabnya pasti kejadian itu, tragedi Chernobyl.

"Kau tidak perlu sesedih itu, Naruto." Itachi memegang bahuku. Dia cukup percaya diri untuk mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah berlutut di sisi brankarnya. Sampai aku melihat sosok Itachi yang menjulang berdiri dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

Sial! Aku menangis seperti anak perempuan!

"Pada akhirnya kita semua akan bersama-Nya, kan?" lanjutnya. "Tak ada yang menjamin bahwa dia akan meninggalkan kita duluan. Bisa jadi kita yang malah mendahuluinya."

"Tetap saja rasanya begitu perih, Itachi. Aku mengambil spesialis onkologi karena tragedi itu, tetapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini."

Bola mata Sasuke bergerak-gerak di balik kelopaknya yang menutup. Dia pasti memikirkan sesuatu yang berat di dalam tidurnya. Ketika aku tak sengaja melihat ada brankar yang melintas di depan pintu kamar, aku jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Kau tahu rumah sakit ini sudah _pengap_ dan kau tetap membawanya ke sini," tukasku.

"Rumah Sakit Militer lebih parah. Ada 200 lebih pasien dan tak satu pun kamar yang kosong. Sasuke saja hanya di sana tiga hari," kilahnya. "Lagi pula ayah kami pindah tugas ke Kiev."

"Oh, ya. Fugaku masih menjadi kepala sekolah?"

Itachi memperlebar senyumannya. Kurasa jawabannya berarti 'iya'. "Dia akan ada di sini nanti sore. Ngomong-ngomong _shift_ -mu berakhir pukul berapa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bekerja sesuai jam kerja. Bisa saja tengah malam nanti aku baru pulang."

Itachi menyingkir dari sisi brankar dan mengambil sebuah kantong kertas belanjaan. Ia mengeluarkan sekerat roti bun yang aroma menteganya tercium bersaman aroma gula pasir yang meleleh. Ia menawarkan roti itu padaku, "Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Aku... lupa sarapan. Hehe."

"Dasar. Kupikir karena kau dokter lantas kau pintar. Tetap saja kau bodoh."

"Sialan kau."

Aku tak menolak. Makan roti bun yang masih hangat bisa aku selesaikan dalam waktu 10 detik, setelah itu aku akan sikat gigi sebentar dan mengunjungi pasien lainnya. Mungkin berkumur dengan obat kumur saja, tidak usah sikat gigi. Aku benar-benar lupa sarapan saking pusingnya!

Untuk sesaat, aku melupakan Sasuke padahal sosoknya masih berbaring di hadapanku.

 _ **To be continued**_


	3. 02 Mei 1996

Maafkan bila ada hal-hal yang tidak realistis dan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.  
 _Story_ ini dibuat dengan riset seadanya by gugling  
🙂

•••

 _ **Pukul 04.21**_  
 _ **Rumah Sakit Regional Kyiv**_  
 _ **Kiev**_

Aku tidak mengunjungi Sasuke lagi karena padatnya jadwal kemo. Perih ketika banyak keluarga pasien begitu putus asa. Sebagai dokter aku tidak hanya harus mengusahakan agar pasienku sembuh tapi juga menyemangati mereka.

Itu juga untuk memantapkan hatiku. Kanker adalah hantu berbentuk tikus ―sulit ditangkap dan bisa muncul di mana saja dan kapan saja.

Saat ini aku _tepar_ di barak rumah sakit. Aku bersama belasan dokter lainnya yang juga lelah berbaring tanpa ingat identitas dan posisi. Seorang dokter yang lebih muda dariku saja tidur dengan posisi duduk di pojokan barak. Aku sendiri cukup beruntung mendapat matras tipis karena mengalah pada mereka yang lebih senior.

Setelah dua hari tanpa tidur, akhirnya aku bisa tidur cukup lama tanpa ada yang membangunkanku.

•••

 _ **Dia Si Nomor 176**_  
 _ **Event 3: 02 Mei 1996**_

•••

Ada laporan lagi, kali ini dari bagian lab biokimia. Hari ini teknisinya sendiri yang datang menemuiku, katanya sekalian melunasi janjinya. Hanya segelas _milkshake strawberry_ untuk taruhan pertandingan di La Liga Español.

"Kau tampak seperti daging rebus, Dokter Namikaze," sapanya setelah meletakkan 2 gelas plastik minuman dingin itu di atas meja.

Dengan seenak jidatnya dia menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi mejaku, tentu saja aku selalu mengizinkannya berbuat apapun di ruanganku asal dalam taraf wajar. "Omong-omong maaf aku telat. Kami kehabisan kit isolasi DNA."

Aku membalas kelakarnya. "Kau seperti daging bakar." Dia cuma terkekeh dan menyedot _milkshake_ -nya. Wajar kalau mereka kehabisan kit. Sampel mereka banyak sekali soalnya.

Hei, mengapa _milkshake_ miliknya warna ungu? Kalau itu rasa _blueberry_ aku juga mau. "Kok punyamu warna ungu?"

" _Punyaku_?"

Aku melihat kedua alisnya naik turun. Senyumnya miring dan matanya terlihat jahil. Sepertinya aku sudah mengatakan hal ambigu.

"Berengsek kau, Shika!"

"Hehe... ini rasa taro kalau kau mau tahu." Dan dia menyedot kembali _milkshake-_ nya sementara aku menaruh perhatianku kembali pada laporan foto hasil pemeriksaan yang ia lakukan.

Aku tidak basa-basi lagi. Langsung saja aku menanyakan hal yang dari tadi mengganggu pikiranku.

"Pasien nomor 176 yang nomor berapa?"

"Nomor 3 dari _marker._ Dia positif CML."

"Apa katamu?"

"Positif CML."

Bukan. Aku bisa mendengarmu dengan baik, Shika, hanya saja perkataanmu membuatku hancur. Jadi Sasuke benar-benar positif CML? Seseorang tolong bunuh aku sekarang juga.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya menyambung pernyataannya tadi.

"Dia korban tragedi Chernobyl, sama sepertiku." Aku merasa lembek dalam menjawabnya. Shikamaru mungkin mendengar suaraku bergetar.

"Kalau begitu, kau beruntung, Naruto. Kau masih sehat hingga hari ini." Gelas _milkshake_ milikku itu dikeluarkan olehnya dari kantong plastik. Sensasi dingin minuman itu terasa di pipiku -Shikamaru menempelkan gelas itu entah untuk apa. "Kau diberi kesempatan untuk mereka yang satu perasaan denganmu."

"Kau benar."

"Semangat, kawan." Shikamaru menyedot _milkshake_ -nya hingga habis. Dia minum seperti _jet pump._ Dia pun beranjak untuk membuang gelas plastiknya sedangkan aku? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa dengan laporannya itu.

"Uh, Dokter Namikaze?"

"Ya?" responku malas. Rasanya aku ingin membakar kertas hasil uji lab dari temanku yang bodoh tapi pintar itu.

"Ibumu datang."

Ups! Aku tidak boleh bertampang kecut kalau di depan Ibu. Seperti orang yang baru ingat ada kencan, aku melepas jas putihku dan melemparnya begitu saja. Tidak peduli apakah jas itu akan jatuh ke lantai atau ke kursi kerja. "Aku ke toilet dulu!"

Aku harus berwajah ceria kalau tidak mau mendengar ocehan Ibu yang super panjang seperti orasi Joseph Stalin. Benar kata Shika, wajahku jelek dan layu seperti daging rebus. Kalau Ibu melihatku begini, bisa-bisa aku terlambat mengunjungi pasien hanya untuk mendengar ceramahnya.

Air dingin bisa merilekskan ujung saraf di wajah, termasuk membuat awet muda. Di cermin, bayanganku seolah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sampai gigi seriku terlihat. Wajahku memang kalah tampan dari Sasuke, tapi setidaknya aku lebih segar. Aku baru kembali keruang kerja ketika wajahku sudah kering.

"Ibu."

Seorang wanita berambut merah langsung memelukku, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan sayang di pipi. Menurut Shikamaru, wanita ini bisa merepotkan bila dinikahi. Dia adalah ibuku, Namikaze Kushina.

"Kamu sibuk ya, sayang? Sudah makan siang? Kau tampak lebih pucat tapi tetap tampan," oceh Ibu dengan sederetan pertanyaan. Aku sampai hapal Ibu akan bertanya apa saja kalau kami sudah bertemu.

"Uh, aku sibuk, Bu, tapi tidak masalah. Masih dalah taraf wajar," bohongku, padahal tengah malam tadi rasanya aku mau pingsan.

"Kamu sudah makan? Ibu tidak sempat masak jadi bagaimana kalau kita makan di kafetaria?"

Aku melihat Shikamaru geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Ibuku. Ia tak berhenti tersenyum seolah aku adalah anak kecil yang baru jatuh lantas menangis kepada ibunya. Omong-omong Shikamaru sudah makan belum, ya?

"Hai, Nara Junior," sapa Ibu pada Shikamaru. Ibu selalu memanggil teman-temanku dengan nama marga lalu ditambah kata 'junior'. Beliau orang yang ceplas-ceplos dan sering menanyakan kabar teman-temanku.

"Nyonya Namikaze," balas Shikamaru seraya mengecup punggung tangan Ibu. Dia pasti melakukannya pada Ibu setiap mereka bertemu. Mereka berdua sangat kompak.

"Bu, Sasuke ada di sini."

"Sasuke!?" pekik Ibu dengan suara melengkingnya yang khas. "Mana? Dimana dia? Dimana dia, Naru?"

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru tertawa kecil. Aku hanya bisa memakluminya.

"Nanti kita akan ke sana. Ibu mau makan dulu atau ke sana dul-" Belum apa-apa Ibu sudah menarik tanganku keluar ruangan. Aku memberi kode pada Shikamaru untuk segera menyusul kami karena aku ingin sekali mengenalkannya pada teman kecilku.

"Bu, biar aku yang pimpin jalan." Ibu berjalan cepat sekali di dalam lorong rumah sakit, padahal dia tidak tahu di mana ruangan Sasuke. Shikamaru baru saja berhenti setelah mengejar kami sambil menenteng _milkshake strawberry-_ ku.

"Ah, kau memang perhatian, Nara Junior. Terima kasih."

Oh, tidak... hadiah taruhanku... Ibu lebih _jet pump_ lagi dibanding Shika. Minumanku langsung tandas dan Ibu sigap sekali melempar gelas plastik kosong itu dan tepat masuk ke tempat sampah besar. Lain kali aku akan beli _milkshake_ sendiri.

"Ayo, bu. Jam besuk sebentar lagi habis," kataku.

"Cepatlah, Naru. Ibu sudah tidak sabar." Sumpah demi kucing yang doyan makan kacang, Ibu cerewet sekali.

"Ya, ya."

Kami bertiga pun menyusuri lorong dan teras rumah sakit untuk mencapai sebuah ruangan di Kelas Emerald di mana Sasuke dirawat. Aku mengintip dari sudut mataku dan mendapati Ibu mengiba pada sebuah keluarga kecil dengan bayi yang mengalami _hydrocephalus,_ sebuah kelainan yang disebabkan oleh mutasi genetik.

Sama seperti leukemia.

Dan kami pun tiba. Ketika aku membuka pintu kamar rawat, aku mendapati Sasuke duduk di atas brankarnya. Hari ini ayahnya Sasuke dan Itachi ada di sini. Kebetulan sekali.

"Sasuke sayang," rayu Ibu pada teman kecilku seolah Sasuke memang masih kecil. Ibu segera menarik pasien nomor 176 itu ke dalam pelukannya dengan gemas. Hanya Sasuke saja yang tidak dipanggil Uchiha-junior karena panggilan itu sudah diberikan pada Itachi.

"Naruto? Jadi ini benar-benar kau?"

"Tuan Fugaku." Kami -aku dan Fugaku, berjabat tangan seperti kawan lama. Aku mengenalkan Shikamaru pada kedua orang dari Keluarga Uchiha ini, dan tentu saja juga pada Sasuke kalau dia sudah dilepas Ibu.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, sayang? Kau sering lupa makan, ya? Kurang tidur? Oh kau pasti terkena polusi terus. Lain kali pakai masker kalau bekerja." Tuh, kan. Ibu mulai mengoceh lagi. "Omong-omong kalian bekerja di mana?" tanya Ibu pada Uchiha bersaudara.

"Itachi menjadi _supervisor_ di Mercedes Benz, Sasuke masuk Angkatan Darat," jawab Fugaku, "sebelum ini."

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatan anak-anakmu, Fugaku. Mereka rentan sekali terhadap penyakit."

"Tentu saja, Nyonya Namikaze. Lagi pula, mereka sudah dewasa, sudah bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri."

Ibu memang memperlakukan aku dan teman-temanku seperti saat kami masih anak-anak. Terutama sekali pada Sasuke. Ibu menyayangi teman kecilku itu seperti anaknya sendiri.

Begitu ada kesempatan, aku mendekati brankar. Sasuke tersenyum miring, sama persis seperti yang sering ia lakukan kalau kami bermain di taman kota Pripyat.

"Kata Itachi kau ini dokter. Aku tidak percaya," katanya meremehkan.

"Hei, aku memang dokter. Kau tidak lihat-" Sial! Jas putihku tertinggal. Ini gara-gara Ibu yang tidak sabar dan menarikku begitu saja. "Pokoknya saat ini aku dokter dan kau... tentara?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu, menyombongkan diri. Pantas saja tubuhnya terlihat bugar meski sedang digerogoti penyakit mematikan. Cocok sekali dengan profil pekerjaannya.

Aku rindu sekali pada Sasuke.

"Itachi bilang kau dirujuk dari Rumah Sakit Militer di Zhytomyr," timpal ibuku pada Sasuke.

"Hanya tiga hari saya di sana," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Che, itu sih bukan rujukan tapi transfer pemain," canda Shikamaru. "Masak iya kau dirujuk ke sini hanya setelah tiga hari perawatan?"

"Rumah Sakit Militer benar-benar penuh. Mumpung Papa pindah tugas ke Kiev, jadi sekalian saja. Lagi pula masih ada satu ruang kosong di sini."

"Omong-omong kau sakit apa, sayang?" tanya Ibu.

"Leukemia."

Tiba-tiba Ibu pingsan dan Itachi menagkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ke ubin yang dingin.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _Sumber gambar: Sastre et al., 2007_  
 _*CML= chronic myeloid leukemia_


	4. 12 Mei 1996

Maafkan bila ada hal-hal yang tidak realistis dan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.  
 _Story_ ini dibuat dengan riset seadanya _by gugling_  
🙂

•••

 _ **Pukul 17.23**_  
 _ **Rumah Sakit Regional Kyiv**_  
 _ **Kiev**_

Ibu adalah orang yang sangat perasa. Dia akan mudah mengiba pada seorang anak yang di lehernya ada perban bekas operasi. Dia juga akan langsung menamparku kalau aku nakal. Tidak lupa bagaimana Ibu pingsan ketika Sasuke dengan santainya menjawab 'leukemia' yang dianggapnya mematikan.

Tapi bukan leukemia Sasuke yang membuat Ibu sampai segitunya.

Media massa menyebut kanker bersamaan dengan Chernobyl dan Chernobyl membuatnya teringat lagi pada Ayah. Wajar sekali bila Ibu mudah _goyah_ karena jenazah Ayah benar-benar mengerikan dan itu sangat membekas di memorinya.

Berkat jawaban singkat dan santai dari mulut pasien No. 176 itu, Ibu menjadi lebih seperti ibunya Sasuke dibanding ibuku. Ibu mulai malas mengurus usaha konveksi tasnya dan lebih sering mengurus Sasuke. Ketika orang itu mengaduh kesakitan, Ibu langsung berteriak memanggilku dan teriakan itu menggema di selasar rumah sakit.

•••  
 _ **Dia Si Nomor 176**_  
 _ **Event 4: 12 Mei 1996**_  
 _ **•••**_

"Masih sakit?"

Pasienku menggeleng meski matanya terpejam amat erat. Rasa sakitnya sudah bisa ditolerir. Sasuke pasti sudah biasa menghadapi rasa sakit selama pendidikan militernya.

"Tampaknya ada agregasi myeloblas di sendi-sendi kaki lalu menyumbat pembuluh darahmu," kataku seraya memijit pergelangan kakinya. Walaupun aku dokter, aku akan memberi obat pada pasienku sesedikit mungkin.

"Apa itu parah, Naru?" tanya Ibuku yang masih berwajah panik.

"Wajar bagi penderita CML kalau sendinya sakit. Nanti kita cek darah lagi, ya, Sasuke."

Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Bukan senyum bahagia tentunya. Aku lega karena sebenarnya pasien no. 176 ini mengalami perkembangan yang signifikan. Dia pasti sembuh tanpa melewati operasi, penembakan sinar radioaktif atau kemoterapi.

"Uhh... sebenarnya tidak sesakit kemarin-kemarin." Akhirnya dia merespon. Matanya tak lepas dari kaki kirinya yang sedang aku pijat.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Sudah bisa aku tinggal?"

"Jangan hentikan."

"Baiklah..."

Petang ini Sasuke sendirian. Ayah dan kakaknya belum menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Tapi itu tidak masalah, toh Sasuke bukan anak kecil.

"Sebaiknya Ibu pulang. Kalau di sini terus, muka Ibu terus cemberut. Kalau cemberut terus, nanti Ibu jadi seperti Nenek Mito, lho. Hehe."

Aku mengintip, Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Nyonya Namikaze. Lagi pula ada Naruto di sini," kilah si pasien. Aku masih belum menghentikan pijatanku.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Ibu bangkit dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sasuke. Kulit Sasuke tidak panas seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya. "Kalau begitu kau harus di sini terus, Naru. Ibu tidak mau ada hal-hal buruk terjadi pada-"

Seketika wajah Ibu berubah panik. Dia baru sadar bahwa di luar langit sudah gelap. Memang biasanya Ibu akan pulang sebelum pukul 4 sore, tetapi karena tadi Sasuke mengeluh kesakitan, dia tidak jadi pulang cepat.

"Oh, Ibu harus segera pulang!" serunya, mulai panik lagi. Ibuku lucu, pantas saja Ayah jatuh cinta pada Ibu.

"Mau kupanggilkan taksi?" tawarku.

"Tidak. Dokter harus tetap di sini," katanya cepat sembari memakai sebuah mantel warna rose selutut.

Omong-omong, Ibu jauh lebih modis daripada karyawati di rumah sakit atau wanita muda umumnya di Kiev. Oleh karena itu, dia peka sekali terhadap penampilan seseorang, terutama kusutnya wajahku ketika aku sedang banyak pikiran. Ia memeriksa kukunya yang diberi kuteks dengan warna senada dengan mantelnya, apakah ada bagian yang terlepas atau tidak. Tampaknya semua baik-baik saja.

"Ibu pulang dulu, Naru, Sasu. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera panggil dokter, ya, Sasuke sayang." Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke. "Ibu pulang dulu, anak nakal." Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi kananku. Ibu benar-benar orang yang penyayang.

Ibu pun membuka pintu kamar rawat. Ia menoleh pada kami sebelum benar-benar pergi. Senyumnya hangat, bahkan membuat Sasuke yang judes tingkat dewa ikut tersenyum. Akhirnya sosoknya melesat dari pintu dengan cepat.

"Pffft, ibumu memanggilku sayang dan memanggilmu anak nakal."

Sasuke mulai meledek. Artinya kakinya sudah tidak sakit lagi.

"Dari dulu Ibu memanggilku 'anak nakal', kalau tidak 'Naru sayang', sama sepertimu."

"Hei, jangan hentikan pijatanmu."

"Kau pikir aku pelayanmu?"

Ini sudah cukup. Sasuke sudah tidak kesakitan. Aku mengusap pergelangan kakinya untuk memungkaskan pekerjaan itu.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di benak Sasuke saat ini. Akhir-akhir ini matanya kosong padahal ada indikasi kalau dia akan sembuh total. Seperti tepat pada saat ini, ia mengunci penglihatannya pada pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?"

Barulah kilau maniknya mengarah padaku. Oh, sepertinya Kapten kehilangan ketegasannya dan kewibawaannya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa perubahan ekspresi.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ya, mungkin. Aku sendiri juga tidak yakin."

"Kau aneh."

Dia mendengus disertai tawanya yang terkesan meremehkan. Keangkuhannya kembali lagi dan aku semakin curiga bahwa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku pikir ini cukup," tukasku. Aku harus mengerjakan laporan rekam medik beberapa pasien lain dan di sini aku menjadi tukang pijat si Kapten. "Kalau ada apa-apa-"

"Tekan saja tombolnya. Ya aku tahu dan kau tidak akan datang," timpalnya. Dia mulai membuatku kesal.

Tanpa ragu lagi, aku pun beranjak dari brankar. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja dan ayahnya atau Itachi sebentar lagi pasti datang.

"Kau ingat tidak..." katanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Taman bermain Pripyat."

 _That amusement park._ Ada sebuah taman bermain di Pripyat yang baru selesai dibangun, tapi Pripyat keburu ditinggalkan sebelum taman itu resmi dibuka. Sebuah bianglala menjadi saksi betapa mengerikannya tragedi itu, seolah memusnahkan kebahagiaan hanya dengan debu-debu radioaktif.

"...dulu kita berjanji untuk ke sana."

"Kau ingin ke sana?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Dia menunduk, membiarkan sebagian kecil rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. Melihatnya seperti ini, kakiku otomatis medekati brankar lagi.

"Kalau aku sembuh, bagaimana kalau kita ke Seiklar Rope. Seumur-umur aku belum pernah naik bianglala," pintanya.

Dalam hati aku ingin menertawainya. Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin seorang tentara angkatan darat meminta hal yang kekanakan seperti naik bianglala? Lihat tubuhnya yang kekar dan jujur saja aku kalah tinggi darinya. Sasuke amat sempurna, dan ia meminta untuk ditemani naik bianglala.

"Baiklah, tetapi kau harus sembuh dulu," tukasku.

Aku tidak bisa main-main dengan seorang pasien kanker. Apapun permintaannya, walaupun dia minta permen loli rasa stroberi pun akan kuberikan, asal dia tidak memintaku terjun dari atap rumah sakit.

"Kira-kira, kapan aku bisa keluar?"

"Aku harus diskusi dengan dr. Hatake mengenai myeloblas yang tadi membuatmu kesakitan. Kalau kau sudah mengalami kemajuan, kau bisa rawat jalan."

Senyumnya pun terbit. Wajahnya cerah seperti matahari di pembukaan serial Teletubbies. Ah, coba kau tertawa, Sasuke, kau akan sama manisnya dengan bayi itu. Hehe...

•••

Dokter Yakushi memanggilku untuk rapat seluruh dokter onko, studi kasus tentang seorang atau beberapa pasien. _Shift_ -ku sudah berakhir beberapa menit lalu dan lagi-lagi aku di rumah sakit melebihi jam kerja.

Sudah pukul 00.23 saat orang dapur membawakan beberapa cangkir kopi. Rumah sakit menjadi sepi sekali malam ini, tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin saat aku diperas habis. Ada tiga cangkir kopi tanpa pemilik yang mendarat di ujung meja diskusi. Salah satunya pasti milik dr. Tsunade

Dokter dengan paras luar biasa cantik itu belum datang. Begitu juga dengan dr. Yakushi. Kami ―ada 7 orang dokter, menunggu mereka dengan wajah lelah. Aku sendiri lebih suka memperhatikan jarum detik di jam dinding yang berotasi. Bunyi jam dinding benar-benar menggema di ruangan ini saking sepinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang diskusi terbuka, tapi bukan dr. Tsunade atau dr. Yakushi yang muncul, melainkan dr. Shizune. Kalau kami bermain 'siapa yang paling kusut' maka dr. Shizune yang menjadi juaranya. Rambutnya sudah perlu disisir dan bahunya sedikit melengkung ke depan. Dokter muda ini adalah juniornya dr. Tsunade di bagian bedah.

"Satu lagi pasien meninggal," gerutunya seraya memposisikan dirinya di kursinya.

"Tuhan, sudah 19 orang bulan ini," lirih seorang dokter lainnya.

Akhirnya dr. Tsunade dan dr. Yakushi datang bersamaan. Aku menyesap kopi yang disediakan sembari mendengar diskusi yang mereka pimpin. Yang jadi kepala spesialis sebenarnya dr. Tsunade tetapi dr. Yakushi mengepalai bagian onko medikal.

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak untuk membasahi mataku yang sedikit kering. Sedikit mengantuk sehingga aku memilih mencoret-coret buku catatanku. Ketika rapat dimulai, satu halaman buku itu sudah penuh dengan angka 176.

 _ **To be continued**_


	5. 20 Mei 1996

_**17 Mei 1996**_  
 _ **Pukul 05.56**_  
 _ **Rumah Sakit Regional Kyiv**_  
 _ **Kiev**_

Sasuke masih tidur dengan bersandar susunan bantal yang tinggi. Dadanya naik turun dengan lambat. Fugaku ada di sana, mengusapi rambut anaknya seolah Sasuke masih balita. Aku melihat kedua bibirnya bergerak-gerak seperti orang yang berdoa.

Yang membuatku membeku adalah air mata yang jatuh ke brankar. Fugaku menangis seraya tangannya tak berhenti mengelus anaknya. Aku melihat bagaimana kasih sayang seorang ayah yang begitu kental. Kemudian satu kecupan yang dalam mendarat di kening Sasuke. Aku bertaruh ada peri yang menaburkan debu-debu peri di atas kepala mereka.

Aku tersenyum pedih. Pemandangan itu membuat hatiku terbelah dua. Yang satu terharu, yang satu merindu. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Ayah membelai rambutku. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu tepat pada hari terjadinya ledakan reaktor nuklir sialan itu.

•••  
 _ **Dia Si Nomor 176**_  
 _ **Event 5: 20 Mei 1996**_  
 _ **•••**_

 _ **20 Mei 1996**_  
 _ **Pukul 07.02**_  
 _ **Apartemen dr. Namikaze Naruto**_  
 _ **Kiev**_

Hari ini, sama seperti kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi, masih dalam suasana muak, pusing, merasa tak berdaya.

Kira-kira setelah dua atau tiga bulan terjadi peningkatan pasien kanker di rumah sakit, tiga hari ini aku _drop_. Tidak sampai pingsan, tapi aku benar-benar pusing dan rasanya rongga THT-ku penuh dengan lendir. Hanya flu biasa, tapi efeknya luar biasa.

Tiga hari lalu saat aku pulang ke apato, aku langsung tidur di sofa sementara tas kerja dan jas dokterku masih di mobil. Siapa juga yang mau mencuri barang-barang itu? Aku saja malas untuk sekadar membawanya ke dalam.

Berkemul di sofa adalah pilihan terbaik. Aku bisa istirahat sementara otakku tetap awas terhadap apato. Bisa saja aku tidur, tetapi sejak kecil aku selalu bisa mengawasi sesuatu dan sadar bahwa aku sedang bermimpi.

Suatu pagi -aku yakin ini masih pagi, seseorang mengetuk pintu apato. Siapa lagi ini?

"Masuk! Pintunya tidak dikunci!"

Dan suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar, disusul bunyi langkah sepatu, sepertinya bukan sepatu resmi karena bunyinya halus dan sedikit kesat. Yang membuatku mengintip adalah absennya bunyi debaman pintu yang tak kunjung terdengar.

Shikamaru di sana, mematung seperti seorang instruktur yang menginspeksi baraknya. Dia berdecak keheranan.

"Ckck... kau dokter tapi kelakuanmu seperti ini," katanya. Akhirnya pintu ditutup -tentu saja aku tahu dari suaranya. Mataku berat kembali saat aku tahu dia Shikamaru.

"Aku flu," jawabku singkat dan malas.

"Hahhhh... kau ini."

Sungguh aku tidak peduli ketika dia meletakkan tas kerjanya yang hanya berupa tas selempang kecil. Beda dengan tas kerjaku yang isinya minta dibakar. Ia melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah lalu sosoknya meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" Suaraku sangat parau. Aku yakin Shikamaru masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Masih pukul 7!"

Aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Dia menjawab pertanyaanku dari jauh, dapur mungkin. Kalau dia mau memasak telur atau menggoreng sosis untuk sarapan, silakan saja. Apatoku selalu terbuka untuknya.

•••

Aku bermimpi, kembali ke musim gugur itu...

Ini adalah bagian dari masa laluku bersama Sasuke. Saat itu kami baru mengerti apa itu kenakalan remaja. Memori yang tak pernah kulupakan.

"Sial, mataku kena debu," umpat Sasuke.

"Tanganku kebas, nih!"

Itu adalah saat di mana kami ketahuan minum minuman yang ditawari seorang tetangga kami yang memang berandalan. Kami tahu itu minuman keras tetapi kami benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kami akan ketahuan guru kami. Sebenarnya yang minum ada 4 orang, tapi aku dan Sasuke saja yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda mabuk.

"Ugh, debunya!" umpat Sasuke lagi.

Hari itu memang berangin karena sudah masuk musim gugur. Daun-daun ek menerpa tubuh kami dan beberapa di antaranya menempel di wajahku. Sasuke meludah, mulutnya kemasukan daun kering.

"Hei, Dia tidur, tuh. Kita kabur saja," usulku.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke segera menapakkan kakinya ke lantai atap sekolah. Setelah seorang guru memukul pipi kami dengan beringas, kami dihukum dengan berdiri bersandar di tembok dengan tangan. Yap, posisi terbalik.

"Ayo, sebelum dia bangun!" seru Sasuke sambil berbisik.

Akhirnya aku ikut membenarkan posisi berdiriku lagi. Kepalaku pusing untuk sejenak dan Sasuke menarik tanganku untuk menuruni tangga dengan langkah layaknya penyusup. Sepertinya guru kami keenakan dengan sejuknya angin musim gugur sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa kami sudah turun ke lantai 3.

Saat itu sedang jam pelajaran terakhir. Sasuke menoel salah satu teman kami dari jendela untuk mengambilkan tas kami. Entah bodoh atau karena Sasuke mengancam dengan wajah judesnya, tas kami pun dioper padahal masih ada jam pelajaran.

Persetan dengan sekolah hari ini! Aku dan Sasuke akan kabur!

Sebenarnya kami tidak benar-benar nakal. Jujur saja kami hanya penasaran dan sayangnya alasan itu tidak diterima.

Kami kabur hingga ke pinggiran kota. Di sana ada danau kecil yang dikelilingi pohon ek yang daunnya berserakan menutupi permukaan airnya. Kalau dihitung-hitung, kami berlari setengah kilometer dari sekolah untuk sampai ke sini, tempat kami bermain sejak kecil.

"Masih ada minum tidak?" tanyaku pada Sasuke. Ia pun menyodorkan botol minumnya yang bersisa tiga perempat.

"Ah, kau memang yang terbaik."

Sasuke duduk di atas daun-daun kering itu. Mungkin dia lelah sehingga sedetik kemudian dia membaringkan tubuhnya. Saat aku ikut duduk, aku baru sadar bahwa daun-daun itu basah.

Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya aku mengagumi sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana sempurnanya fisik manusia ini ketika beradu dengan tumpukan daun ek kering yang disertai angin musim gugur yang sejuk. Matanya terpejam seolah sebagian jiwanya adalah angin itu sendiri. Dia berbaring dengan mata ke arah langit. Tak ada hal rumit yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau memperhatikanku?"

"Ada semut merah di keningmu."

Gurauanku sukses. Dia langsung menepuk dahinya yang putih dan datar itu. Jemarinya pin mengusap dengan perlahan. Kemudian matanya berubah tajam kembali.

"Tidak ada, bodoh."

Sasuke pun mengambil segenggam daun kering dan - _shit!_ Dia melemparnya tepat ke wajahku dan mataku kemasuka sesuatu.

"Arghh, Sasuke! Mataku sakit!"

Terdengar sebuah tawa renyah yang aku yakini datang dari seorang malaikat-manusia ini. Sasuke selalu memiliki tawa paling unik, bahkan di antara keluarganya sekalipun.

Bila dia tertawa, orang yang ada di hadapannya akan terdiam. Atau hanya aku yang terdiam sementara orang lain tidak?

 _Tuk!_

Cangkir?

"Minum tehmu dan berhentilah tersenyum. Kau pasti mimpi yang tidak-tidak."

Sebenarnya aku tidak rela meninggalkan alam mimpiku yang menyenangkan, tetapi wajah Shikamaru serius sekali - _whoa_ , dia membuatkan aku secangkir teh! Ingatkan aku lain kali aku harus memasak makan siang untuknya.

"Dapurmu komplit sekali, omong-omong," celotehnya sembari menyesap tehnya sendiri.

"Uh, ya, aku hobi memasak. Lagipula itu untuk jaga-jaga kalau ibuku datang. Dia tidak suka kalau aku terus menerus membeli makanan."

Teh yang dibuat oleh Shika ternyata dicampur daun mint. Dia menambahkan sedikit gula di dalamnya. Rasanya juga benar-benar menyegarkan.

" _Thanks_ , Shika."

" _Never mind_."

Shikamaru mencomot koran yang ada di kotak di sisi sofa panjang. Tak ada koran baru di sana, tapi dia menikmati bacaannya sambil menyeruput tehnya. Entah mengapa dia mengingatkanku pada guru yang dulu menggampar dan menghukum Sasuke dan aku.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?" tawarku.

"Temari membuat banyak _hash brown._ Sudah aku tinggal di dalam lemari esmu."

Ah, aku sering merasa tidak enak. Kalau di apato, ada Sakura dan Kakashi yang sering mengajakku untuk makan malam di apato mereka. Kalau di rumah sakit, Shikamaru begitu perhatian padaku, juga istrinya yang meski aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Kalau di rumah, tentu saja ada Ibu.

Dan pintu pun kembali diketuk.

"Siapa?" Suaraku tetap parau.

Shikamaru langsung berdiri dan membuka pintu, sementara aku terpaksa duduk lagi. Tapi melihat sosok di balik pintu, aku langsung terlompat berdiri. Orang itu, Uchiha Sasuke!

Ugh! Sepertinya aku masih bermimpi.

 _ **To be continued**_

Mohon reviewnya, manteman~  
🙏🙏🙏


	6. 22 Mei 1996

_**20 Mei 1996**_  
 _ **Pukul 08.23**_  
 _ **Apartemen dr. Namikaze Naruto**_  
 _ **Kiev**_

Haruskah aku menangis? Tidak, tidak. Jangan sampai. Kalau aku menangis, hidungku semakin tersumbat.

Keempat tamuku pergi. Shikamaru yang jadi senior di Lab Biokimia harus bekerja hari ini. Itachi dan Fugaku segera menuju rumah baru mereka di Jalan Ivana Ohiienka, dekat pusat kota. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka berdua meliburkan diri atau tidak, tetapi Sasuke belum boleh kembali ke Zyrtomyr, tempat dia dinas.

Fugaku berkata padaku sebelum pergi: _Terima kasih, dr. Namikaze. Minato pasti bangga padamu._

Sekarang aku sudah sendirian. Sembari menggoreng _hash brown_ yang diberikan Shikamaru, aku terus-terusan menarik ingus -ugh, sungguh aku benci flu. Aku tidak mau makan yang berat-berat.

Keluarga Uchiha meninggalkan sebuah kue coklat yang tidak terlalu besar. Sesekali aku melirik benda berbentuk kotak itu di meja makan. Pasti dibeli dari toko kue yang mahal. Ada tulisannya, tapi bukan 'terima kasih', bukan 'semoga sukses'.

 _Selamat ulang tahun Namikaze Minato._

Aku benci Keluarga Uchiha. Aku benci mereka karena mengingatkanku pada Ayah. Aku benci harus mengenang Ayah. Aku benci karena seharusnya aku istirahat, bukan menangisi sosok pahlawanku.

Ayah, maaf aku malah bersandar di konter dapur dan menangis terisak-isak seperti waktu aku kecil. Ah, aku tetap anakmu apapun yang terjadi, bukan? Bagaimana kabar Ayah di sana? Apakah Tuhan memberi Ayah fisik yang baru? Kau tahu, para malaikat mungkin akan lari terbirit-birit bila Ayah masih memakai fisik Ayah saat Ayah meninggal. Hehe...

Oh iya, sepertinya aku harus menelepon Ibu.

•••  
 _ **Dia Si Nomor 176**_  
 _ **Event 6: 22 Mei 1996**_  
•••

 _ **22 Mei 1996**_  
 _ **Pukul 07.23**_  
 _ **Rumah Sakit Regional Kyiv**_  
 _ **Kiev**_

Hari ini aku _shift_ pagi. Aku absen selama tiga hari kerja, ditambah satu hari Minggu untuk memulihkan seluruh sendi yang linu dan tulang yang ngilu. Pasti kerjaanku sudah menumpuk lagi di meja. Hahh...

Pasien di bangsal kanker sudah berkurang. Tidak sampai membludak seperti pada bulan lalu. Aku menyapa para pekerja rumah sakit dengan hangat, meski aku yakin hidungku masih merah karena pilek.

Benar saja, laporan menumpuk di meja kerjaku.

Aku menangguhkan semuanya. Mataku belum terbiasa lagi melihat setumpuk kertas di sana. Sepertinya aku harus membeli tanaman palsu untuk mejaku.

Seorang dokter menyapaku, "Sudah sembuh, dr. Namikaze?"

"Yah, pusing juga lama-lama tidur."

"Maaf aku dan dr. Tsunade mengambil alih pekerjaanmu untuk pasien nomor 176. Keluarga pasien itu benar-benar menuntut kami untuk bekerja."

"Pasien itu memang anak mami, dr. Hatake."

Aku memakai jas dokter dan menggigiti sebuah pena. Ada keganjilan pada diri pasien nomor 176. Walaupun aku senang dia sudah bisa rawat jalan dan wajahnya jauh lebih segar dari pertama kali dia dirawat, tetapi tetap saja itu aneh.

"Kami mengadakan studi kasus padanya. Aku, dr. Tsunade dan dr. Yakushi terheran-heran pada _total bloodcount_ pasien yang mengalami kemajuan signifikan," jelas dr. Hatake.

Hatake Kakashi adalah seorang imunohematologis yang bekerja di bawah spesialis onkologi. Aku sering berkonsultasi dengannya soal darah, terutama myeloblas. Beruntung sekali pagi ini dr. Hatake lah yang pertama kali mengajakku berbicara.

"Uchiha Sasuke memiliki... _keajaiban_ ," simpul dr. Hatake.

 _Keajaiban?_

Kata-kata itu persis seperti yang dilontarkan oleh Mikoto, ibunya Sasuke. Dia adalah wanita yang paling aku hormati ketiga setelah ibu dan nenekku. Dia sangat lembut pada siapapun dan tidak pernah marah. Benar-benar tidak pernah marah.

"Segera pelajari rekam medis pasienmu, dr. Namikaze. Mereka tidak bisa tidak mengantre untuk kemo," tandas dr. Hatake sebelum menepuk pundakku dan melenggang entah kemana.

Banyak sekali rekam medis pasien yang mengacu pada metastasis. Menyedihkan. Di saat kau lega dengan membaiknya sahabat karibmu, tetapi kau masih harus menyelamatkan puluhan nyawa lainnya. Keluarga mereka menangis, takut akan tertimpa penyakit serupa.

Sesegera mungkin aku mempelajari setiap laporan dengan detil. Absennya aku 3 hari kemarin sudah cukup sebagai _reward_ atas kerja kerasku akhir-akhir ini. Sebagai dokter, aku mensyukuri sebuah penyakit, bukan karena uang yang masuk ke rekeningku, tetapi sebuah jeda untuk menghirup _udara bersih_ lagi.

•••

Kalau boleh aku pamer, aku dan Sasuke berasal dari keluarga kaya. Kami tidak tinggal di pusat kota Pripyat yang sesak. Rumah kami bersebelahan di pinggir hutan homogen.

Aku dan Sasuke satu sekolah sejak kindergarten. Kami sering bertengkar, mencaci, bahkan saling tinju ketika kami menyukai gadis yang sama. Waktu Ibu bilang aku dan Sasuke pernah mandi bersama dalam satu bak waktu kami masih berusia 3 tahun, aku terkikik geli.

Aku jadi membayangkan Sasuke bayi dengan kulitnya yang putih dan pantat montok seperti bayi iklan diapers. Tetapi ingatan Sasuke dewasa yang luar biasa judes membuatku leherku menegang. _Shit!_ Siapa sangka dia akan jadi tentara angkatan darat?

"Mama, aku sudah berpacaran!" seru Sasuke kecil saat kami baru pulang sekolah.

Tentu aku bingung, saat itu. Sasuke galak sekali terhadap semua orang. Baiklah, dia memang luar biasa rupawan tetapi sifatnya tidak mudah ditolerir.

"Wah, Sasu pacaran dengan siapa?"

Mama Miko, begitu aku memanggilnya, tak langsung marah. Kerut dahinya menunjukkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang harus dijawab oleh anak usia 6 tahun. Beliau sangat sabar.

"Kiba," jawabnya penuh semangat.

"Apaa!?" Antara aku dan Ibu sama-sama kaget

"Benarkah, Naruto?" tanya Mama Miko.

Tiba-tiba aku gagap, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tetapi Ibu malah menimpal, "Mengapa tidak pacaran dengan Naruto saja? Kalian berangkat dan pulang sekolah selalu bersama, kan?"

Ocehan ibuku seolah menjadi suratan. Besoknya Sasuke dan Kiba bertengkar karena bola milik Sasuke tersangkut di atap sekolah setelah ditendang oleh Kiba. Waktu itu aku jadi _keeper_ -nya dan hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepala karena kebingungan.

Sasuke menangis sangat keras. Kiba juga menangis karena sadar dirinya salah. Guru-guru kami pusing tujuh keliling untuk menghentikan tangisan Sasuke kecil.

Omong-omong karena aku sebagai _keeper_ , bajuku menjadi yang paling kotor. Teman-temanku hanya bisa menonton Sasuke yang merajuk di tengah lapangan sekolah. Sungguh aku sampai harus memeluknya meski sebenarnya Sasuke menolak. Dia paling anti kalau bajunya kena noda.

Pelukan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan acara menangisnya dan wajahnya sungguh lucu. Dari lubang hidungnya ada lendir bening yang sesekali disedot olehnya.

"Ih, Sasuke ingusan," kelakarku. Buahnya adalah sebuah tinju di rahang. Sakit sekali walaupun dia masih kecil.

Sasuke segera berlari masuk ke kelas. Aku masih terbengong sambil memisuh karena tonjokannya bukan main-main. Tetapi alih-alih menangis atau marah, aku malah tertawa seperti anak bodoh.

Pulangnya kami jalan kaki bersama seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa juga, Ibu dan Mama Miko mengobrol di halaman rumah. Mama Miko tertawa dengan anggun sementara Ibu terbahak-bahak dan selang airnya terus diarahkan ke sederetan bungan hortensia.

"Mama! Aku putus dengan Kiba!" seru Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi aku dan Ibu terkejut. Tetapi Mama Miko seolah sudah mengetahui hal itu, dia menyamakan wajahnya hingga setinggi Sasuke. Dia wanita yang sangat bijaksana.

"Kali ini kau pacaran dengan siapa?" tanya Mama Miko.

"Naruto."

Aku sampai menepuk dahiku. Ternyata yang dimaksud pacar oleh Sasuke adalah teman sebangku.

Mengenang masa kecil membuatku cepat merindukannya padahal baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya aku harus mengajukan cuti cepat-cepat sebelum keduluan yang lain. Kira-kira Sasuke libur dinas kapan?

Bulan Agustus pasti Sasuke akan ke Kiev lagi. Siapa tahu dia akan mengisi acara Hari Nasional Ukraina di ibukota.

 _ **To be continued**_

Maaf pendek krn ga kepikiran mau ada scene apa di Event 6

Event 7 mau ada scene apa? Hehe...  
Monggo direquest  
🙈

Mohon reviewnya manteman~  
🙏🙏


	7. 18 Agustus 1996

_**Pukul 07.24**_  
 _ **Rumah Sakit Regional Kyiv**_  
 _ **Kiev**_

Sakit...

Sekelumit perasaan iba tiba-tiba menelusup. Seorang anak perempuan sedang menggenggam sebuah boneka _barbie_ Rapunzel sementara seorang pria dewasa ―kemungkinan itu ayahnya, mendorong kursi rodanya di taman rumah sakit. Anak itu sudah gundul dengan daya hidupnya kian tipis, namun sesekali tertawa melihat burung-burung gereja memakan remah roti yang ia lempar.

Dia adalah pasienku yang sudah menjalani kemoterapi selama dua minggu ini. Anak itu sempat merengek minta dibelikan boneka _Barbie_. Tak ada lagi alasan bagi orangtuanya untuk tidak membelikan apa yang diinginkan anak itu. Biarkan senyum polosnya menjadi ornamen yang indah di penghujung hidupnya.

Aku tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa persentase kesembuhan dengan kemoterapi itu kecil. Tidak ada satu pun dokter yang menginginkan pasiennya mati kecuali dokter gila. Kami, para onkologis sama sekali tidak bermaksud menguras hartamu, tetapi menyembuhkan kanker memang membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit.

Sekali lagi ada yang mengatakan dokter ingin kaya dari pasiennya, akan kucolok matanya dengan gunting bedah.

•••  
 _ **Dia Si Nomor 176**_  
 _ **Event 7: 18 Agustus 1996**_  
 _ **•••**_

Pulang tidak sesuai jadwal adalah kebiasaanku sejak lama. Tak ada yang menunggu kepulanganku di apato. Ibu tinggal di Distrik Darnytskyi bersama Nenek Mito dan Paman Iruka. Aku menyewa sebuah apartemen di dekat rumah sakit hanya agar memperpendek jarak pulang-pergi.

Pagi ini _shift_ -ku berakhir. Aku pulang ke apartemen lebih telat 1,5 jam dari yang seharusnya pukul 6 pagi. Biasa saja, karena kalau _shift_ malam biasanya aku akan pulang pukul 10 pagi setelah sarapan dan mengobrol dengan beberapa pekerja rumah sakit. Untuk kali ini, aku ingin memasak sendiri.

Baru aku memasukkan kunci mobilku ke lubang _starter_ , aku tak sengaja melihat seseorang berseragam musim panas berdiri di pos jaga. Tampaknya dia sedang mencari seseorang di rumah sakit ini. Waktu aku memicingkan mata untuk melihatnya lebih jelas, orang itu melepas topi dinasnya.

Rambut hitam yang menjadi daya tarik utama anak-anak perempuan semasa aku sekolah di Pripyat pun tampak. Tak salah lagi, itu Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku langsung keluar mobil tanpa mencabut kuncinya dan menghampiri Sasuke dengan tarikan di kedua sudut bibirku. Niatnya ingin membuatnya terkejut, tetapi dia keburu menemukanku.

"Hei, kau mencariku?" tanyaku. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku terlalu percaya diri dengan pertanyaan itu setelah mendengar suara tawa genit seorang satpam perempuan.

"Tidak. Aku mencari dr. Namikaze," jawabnya singkat.

" _Stop playing around, Soldier!_ Aku sudah mau pulang sebenarnya."

Dia pun tertawa. Aku sampai melihat gigi gerahamnya yang putih. "Haha... _Sorry, doc._ Aku menumpang di apartemenmu boleh?"

Sepertinya tanganku melawan perintah otak. Tanganku lebih sigap daripada tangan seorang tentara yang memasukkan mangasin ke dalam senapannya ketika kehabisan peluru. Bedanya, aku menarik tangan Sasuke ―bukan, tanganku bekerja sendiri― hingga ke mobil.

Pintu mobil untuk kursi penumpang pun aku buka untuk sahabatku ini. Sasuke sempat terbengong tapi akhirnya dia mendaratkan pantatnya di jok mobil. Aku segera mengambil alih kemudi dan melesat keluar halaman parkir rumah sakit setelah menyapa si satpam perempuan.

"Hei, kau kepanasan?" Wajah putih susu Sasuke memerah. Dia melepas dua kancing teratas seragamnya dan mengipasi badan dengan topi dinasnya. Dia memang kepanasan.

"Musim panas ini membuatku gila!" keluhnya.

"Oh ya aku harus ke supermarket. Aku belum sarapan dan ingin memasak."

Sasuke menatapku dalam. Kipasannya berhenti dan kedua alisnya naik. Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku atau bagaimana, aku tidak tahu.

"Kau? Memasak?" tanyanya penuh keraguan.

"Uhmm... ya."

"Kau? Laki-laki? Memasak?"

"Che, memangnya tentara tidak diajari memasak?"

"Hanya untuk _survival._ Kau kan tinggal di Kiev dan tidak bertemu musuh."

"Dengar, ya, Kapten Uchiha Sasuke," balasku sedikit membentak. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu pangkat Sasuke tapi entah mengapa aku suka sekali memanggilnya Kapten. "Pertama, aku juga melakukan _survival._ Tak semua restoran buka di tengah malam. Kedua, aku punya musuh ―sejenis makhluk kecil dengan pertumbuhan tak terkontrol dan menghisap hidupmu. Ketiga, tak ada yang mengurusku sejak aku kuliah. Keempat..." Sial, aku keterusan. Aku hanya punya tiga poin untuk membalas Sasuke.

"Keempat?"

"Hobi."

Sasuke hanya membentuk bibirnya seperti lingkaran dengan tanpa suara. Dia diam memandangi pertokoan dan trotoar. Rambut hitamnya disingkirkan ke belakang telinga. Setelah bertahun-tahun aku menganggapnya rupawan, kali ini aku melihat bahwa dia... cantik.

"Aku ingin soda," gumamnya.

"Ya, kita akan membelinya nanti. Bersabarlah."

Akhirnya aku membelokkan mobilku ke sebuah supermarket. Aku selalu suka belanja di pagi hari karena antrean kasirnya jadi tidak terlalu ramai. Sasuke melepas seragamnya dan meninggalkannya di jok mobil.

Tubuhnya yang dilapisi selembar singlet warna hijau _army_ itu tercetak jelas. Aku tidak tahu apakah tubuhnya memang seperti itu atau dia mengalami penurunan berat badan secara drastis saat dia sedang parah-parahnya. Punggungnya sempit, jauh dari kesan seorang tentara. Meskipun begitu, ototnya padat dan terbentuk. Dia kekar tetapi kurus sekali.

•••

 _ **Pukul 08.38**_  
 _ **Apartemen dr. Namikaze Naruto**_

Di antara semua pasangan kekasih yang ada di gedung apartemen, aku dan Sasuke mungkin salah satunya. Resepsionis apartemen itu cekikikan ketika melihat Sasuke dengan kantong belanjaan yang kecil dan sebotol soda dingin di tangan kanannya dan aku membawa dua kantong besar dan satu kantong kecil. Sasuke berjalan mendahuluiku seolah ingin meninggalkanku.

Sialan kau, Uchiha! Setidaknya bantu aku. Kau 'kan tentara.

Di dalam apartemenku, Sasuke segera melepas _arming boots_ -nya beserta kaos kakinya. Dia melangkah di atas keramik dengan kaki telanjang. Aku merebut sodanya dan menandasnya.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga," katanya.

"Jangan tiduran di lantai. Kau bisa sakit." Sedetik kemudian aku terdiam atas kalimatku sendiri. Aku telah berkata 'sakit' padanya.

"Wahh kau punya Nintendo?" tanyanya antusias.

Aku menyibukkan diri di dapur dan membiarkan Sasuke dengan dirinya sendiri. Sudah agak telat untuk memasak sarapan jadi aku menyalakan dua kompor sekaligus. Satu untuk membuat _crepes_ dan satu untuk membuat _chicken Kiev._

Sesekali aku mendengar Sasuke berteriak. Dia pasti bermain _game._ Mumpung dia asik sendiri, aku mencuci kentang dengan sikat lalu membungkusnya dengan _aluminium foil_. Saat berlembar-lembar _crepes_ sederhana itu jadi, aku segera mengukus kentang dan menyiapkan salad sayuran. Jadi saat jam makan siang nanti, aku tinggal memakannya.

Aku pun meletakkan sepiring _crepes_ di hadapan Sasuke yang duduk di lantai sementara tangannya sibuk dengan _joystick_. Dia asyik dengan dunianya sendiri sampai dia hanya menggumam 'terima kasih' dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Ooh... kau suka Milk and Nut? Bosan dengan Super Mario?"

Kicauanku tak dibalas. Dia menggerakkan karakter Milk untuk melompati karakter Nut. Hebat juga dia bermain _game_ itu.

"Aku masih ingin memasak. Kau tetap di sana seperti anjing baik, oke?"

"Hei, siapa yang kau panggil anjing?"

Menyenangkan sekali menggoda Si Kapten. Sasuke terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru bertemu konsol. Dia bahagia dan ceria sekali.

Tetapi keceriaan seorang penderita kanker menyakitkan bagi orang yang melihatnya, termasuk aku. Tawa Sasuke menggema di dinding apartemen dan membuat hatiku sedikit perih. Entah mengapa tawanya mengingatkanku pada anak perempuan yang tadi pagi kulihat, yang bahagia hanya dengan _Barbie_ Rapunzel dan burung-burung gereja.

•••

Sasuke menuang air dingin ke gelas biru dan aku menyajikan makan siang. Setelah puas bermain Contra dengannya, perutku lapar dan setelah ini aku harus tidur. Aku harus ke rumah sakit lagi sebelum pukul 9 malam.

"Omong-omong kapan liburmu berakhir?" tanyaku sembari membuka _aluminium foil_ yang membungkus kentang.

"Minggu depan. Kenapa?"

Ah, minggu depan dia sudah ke Zyrtomyr lagi. Aku masih harus bekerja sementara dia libur. Ketika dia dinas, baru aku libur.

"Kau tahu, di dekat rumah ibuku ada danau kecil. Mirip tempat kita dulu," jawabku.

"Tempat apa?"

"Kau ingat danau di dalam hutan? Di Pripyat? Saat itu kita terjebak di sana sambil hujan-hujanan dan tidak bisa pulang."

Sasuke mematung. Matanya membola. Dia seperti mendengar sebuah kabar buruk.

"Tidak ada pohon _maple_ di sana, tapi banyak pohon _oak._ Ada _cattail_ dan _water lilies_ di danaunya. Aku ingin mengajakmu... kalau sempat."

"Naruto..." lirihnya.

"Ya?"

"Bulan depan. Berjanjilah bulan depan kau akan libur."

Sosok manusia-malaikat itu tak berekspresi apapun meski sedang berkata-kata. Dia mencerna kalimatku terlalu baik. Apakah akhirnya dia punya kenangan terakhir yang buruk tentang danau itu aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas reaktor Chernobyl bertanggung jawab atas menguapnya sebagian kebahagiaan orang-orang Pripyat, seperti aku dan Sasuke.

 _ **To be continued**_


	8. 09 September 1996 pt 1

_**Pukul 10.34**_  
 _ **Seiklar Rope Amusement Park**_  
 _ **Kiev**_

Walaupun sulit, akhirnya Sasuke bisa mendapat liburnya dan bisa ke Kiev lagi. Sangat sulit malah. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ada lebam di sudut bibir kirinya.

"Bayaran atas libur sehari ini, _Doc,_ " katanya tanpa penyesalan.

"Mereka kejam sekali."

" _Soldiers_ ," kekehnya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Seorang atasan dan beberapa anak buahnya memukuli Sasuke sampai dia tak sadarkan diri, kurang lebih itu yang ia katakan lebih jauh mengenai lebamnya. Dia mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan decihan remeh seolah pukulan itu tak berarti apa-apa baginya. Tak terbayang bila aku ada di sana, pasti kuhajar orang-orang yang melukai Sasuke.

Mengenai kakinya, dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Hanya dikatakan 'mungkin aku terlalu sering _sprint_ '. Baiklah, aku mulai takut.

•••  
 _ **Dia Si Nomor 176**_  
 _ **Event 8: 09 September 1996**_  
•••

Hari ini aku memenuhi janjiku dengan Sasuke untuk menemaninya naik bianglala. Terlalu kekanakan tetapi apa salahnya sedikit bermain-main dengan teman lama. Dia bilang hanya ingin naik wahana itu saja, lalu berkeliling sebentar sampai waktu makan siang.

Logika mungkin mengatakan aneh karena dia rela dipukul sampai pingsan hanya untuk ke Seiklar Rope bersamaku. Terlalu dramatis. Lagi pula bisa saja kami menundanya sampai dia libur dinas lagi, tetapi Sasuke berdalih bahwa aku sudah berjanji dan seorang lelaki tidak akan menarik janjinya.

"Menyebalkan," gerutunya kesal. Antrean untuk naik bianglala lumayan panjang. Kebanyakan adalah anak kecil dengan ayah atau ibunya. Lalu ada juga beberapa pasangan kekasih. Ada sih lelaki dewasa selain Sasuke, namanya Namikaze Naruto.

"Mengapa kau ingin sekali naik bianglala? Tidak mencoba yang lebih menantang?" kataku.

"Mungkin nanti, kalau aku tertarik."

Lima menit kemudian sudah ada kertas kecil di tangan Sasuke. Tiketnya lucu, bergambar bianglala dengan hiasan balon warna-warni. Petugas penjaga pintu wahana yang menerima tiket dari Sasuke merobeknya dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Si Kapten. Ia pun mempersilakan kami untuk memasuki wahana dan bertindak sebagai pemandu.

"Duduklah bersebrangan agar seimbang," arah si pemandu. Aku dan Sasuke pun duduk di kursi yang berbeda. Pemandu itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Si Kapten dan dibalas dengan tatapan maut khas Sasuke. Oh, iya. Bagaimana dengan kehidupannya bersama wanita?

Kami diam sampai bianglala mulai berputar. Wajah di hadapanku ini sudah bosan sejak mulai mengantre. Aku hanya memandanginya dengan perasaan tak keruan, antara bahagia juga khawatir. Bohong bila aku tidak mencemaskan penyakitnya.

"Naruto," panggilnya.

Ketika bianglala membawa kami naik, wajah Sasuke berlatar langit biru yang cerah. Rambut hitamnya berkibaran diterpa angin musim gugur. Wajahnya tak berubah bahkan sejak ia masih di kindergarten, masih berkesan awet muda dan cenderung mirip anak kecil.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kejadian itu..." Mukanya menunduk, pandangannya jatuh ke sepatu. Membicarakan sebuah tragedi dengan suasana menyenangkan seperti naik bianglala memang kontras, tetapi aku harus mendengarkannya. "Kabarnya, ayahmu mendapat Bintang Pahlawan," tambahnya.

Oh, aku bisa menebak ke arah mana sebenarnya ia bertanya. Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu dan kami tidak saling memberi kabar. Yang didengar Sasuke pasti hanya yang diberitakan di media massa.

"Mereka bilang..." Aku pun mengusap tengkukku untuk memastikan bahwa aku dalam keadaan santai. Sepertinya aku juga harus menanyakan kabar ibunya nanti agar impas.

"Mereka bilang, Ayah terkena dosis letal radiasi gamma. Jangankan kulitnya, jantungnya saja melepuh. Ayah meninggal bulan Juni."

Sasuke menunduk dalam. Pasti ada badai dalam otaknya sehingga dia yang biasa ketus dan galak kini berwajah sendu. "Aku turut berduka cita, Naruto..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh, kematian itu pasti." Entah mengapa jantungku berdebar keras ketika aku ingin melihat wajahnya lagi. Angkat wajahmu, Kapten, aku juga ingin bertanya.

"Pasti sedih menjadi ibumu," lirihnya.

"Yah, begitulah. Sekarang giliranku."

Sasuke tersentak. Matanya membelalak lucu dan aku ingin sekali menertawainya. Padahal dia ―kami― sudah dewasa tapi entah mengapa di mataku dia masih terlihat seperti anak sekolah.

"Bagaimana dengan mamamu?"

Sasuke bisa saja mendengar kabar tentang Ayah karena Bintang Pahlawan. Tapi tak ada perempuan yang terkait langsung dengan tragedi itu, kan? Tentu saja nama Uchiha Mikoto tidak disebutkan di media massa.

"Kau tahu, saat kita dievakuasi dari Pripyat, rupanya Mama hamil 2 bulan."

Aku sama sekali tidak lupa bahwa dia memanggil orangtuanya dengan panggilan mama dan papa. Dia orang militer yang penuh kontradiksi. "Bayi itu, adikku, kena serangan jantung begitu dilahirkan. Dokter bilang itu efek radiasi nuklir. Mama pendarahan dan akhirnya meninggal."

Radiasi

Bayi letal

Aku menambahkan, "Fugaku beruntung karena saat itu, kalau aku tidak salah ingat, sedang ada perkumpulan para kepala sekolah di Kiev." Dan soal Itachi tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Walaupun pekerjaannya tidak se- _macho_ Sasuke, fisiknya jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Ya, Itachi memang kuat. Tapi bukan berarti dia bebas dari debu radioaktif."

"Tentu saja. Bisa jadi ―semoga saja tidak, efeknya malah ada pada anaknya nanti."

"Semoga saja tidak. Cukup aku saja."

"Apa katamu?"

"Lupakan."

Bianglala masih belum berhenti berputar. Kurasa, membicarakan satu dua hal lagi tidak masalah. Sasuke sudah diam lagi, menikmati angin yang menyejukkan paru-parunya.

"Kau sudah menikah?" tanyaku. Tidak mungkin Sasuke tidak menikah. Maksudku, dia tidak punya kekurangan. Meskipun dia sangat ketus, dia pasti pernah jatuh cinta dan wanita itu pasti sangat beruntung.

"Ya, sudah," jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arah wajahku.

"Lalu? Mana dia?"

"Sudah cerai."

Cerai? Itu aneh. Siapa yang sudah bersorak-sorai lalu dirudung kalimat pedas Sasuke sampai bercerai.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mencintainya."

"Lalu mengapa kau menikahinya?"

Sasuke mendelik tajam. Jelas dia tidak suka aku bertanya tentang kehidupan percintaannya. Sungguh sayang sosok mendekati sempurna ini memiliki kisah cinta yang buruk.

"Agar dia diam dan berhenti mengejarku. Aku ceraikan dia agar dia tahu diri," cercanya.

Tak dapat kubayangkan betapa malangnya wanita itu. Sasuke mempermainkan perasaan orang lain dengan _sebaik-baiknya_ sampai pada taraf perceraian.

"Kau memang berengsek, Sasuke."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau berengsek, seenaknya sendiri, egois dan tidak memahami perasaan orang lain. Kau pikir wanita itu mainanmu?"

"Kuhajar kau kalau berkata seperti itu lagi."

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku benar? ― _Shit!_ Bianglalanya goyang, bodoh!"

Sial, Sasuke langsung menerjangku padahal kami masih di dalam wahana. Tinjunya sudah siap dihadiahkan ke wajahku dan kalau aku tidak mengingatkannya, bukan tidak mungkin kami akan jatuh.

Sasuke duduk kembali di tempatnya. Dia mendengus kasar dan meletakkan sebelah kakinya di atas bangku. Kilat tajam matanya tidak mengendur sedikit pun. Aku menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

Aku pun mencoba merayunya. "Hei... maaf. Kau mau memaafkan aku, kan?"

"Cih! Benar kata Itachi. Kau dokter tapi sama bodohnya dengan remaja labil."

Tuh, kan dia marah.

•••

Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi taman, berbagi dengan sebuah keluarga kecil dengan seorang anak yang memegang balon berbentuk kelinci. Katanya dia haus dan tubuhnya agak panas, sepertinya demam. Aku benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Aku memastikan dompetku ada di kantong celana dan tersimpan dengan baik. "Mencari minuman. Kau di sini saja."

"Boleh titip makanan? Apa saja. Aku lapar," tambahnya.

" _Sir, yes, Sir!_ " responku sambil memberi salam hormat ala tentara.

Dia tertawa sekilas. Aku meledeknya seperti dia adalah anak kecil yang dititipkan padaku. Jarang-jarang dia mau bersikap manis seperti ini.

Sialnya, baru beberapa langkah dari bangku taman, seseorang mencopet dompetku. Sasuke yang tentara langsung melesat bagai peluru mengejar si pencopet yang larinya juga cepat.

"Heiii! Ck, pencuri."

Akh, aku terpaksa lari dan mengambil jalan pintas agar bisa menyergap orang itu. Kesal sekali aku padanya karena membuat Sasuke harus berlari sementara dia...

Lupakan. Aku harus fokus.

Sementara dua orang itu berlari, aku melompati pagar demi pagar. Sebagai dokter, ternyata aku cukup lincah. Mungkin karena _kepepet_ jadi kekuatanku keluar sepenuhnya.

Hingga di suatu tempat yang aku yakini sebagai batas Seiklar Rope, si pencopet itu terpojok. Orang itu menonjok pipi Sasuke dan tiba-tiba dadaku panas.

Sial! Orang ini cari mati rupanya!

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku menghujamnya dengan pukulan-pukulan menyakitkan sampai dia tak berkutik. Sasuke bahkan diam saja seolah tak kebagian jatah. Anehnya tak ada satu pun petugas keamanan yang menghampiri kami. Mungkin karena kami tak berteriak.

"Ampun, Tuan... kumohon. Lepaskan aku, akan kukembalikan dompetmu," mohonnya.

Sudah kalap, tapi melihat matanya yang memelas aku jadi tak tega. Dengan berlagak _bossy_ aku mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta dompetku kembali. Dia benar-benar melakukannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyaku. Aku yakin suaraku sudah kembali normal.

"Maaf..."

"Ck! Katakan saja dan jangan membuatku marah! Kau sudah memukul sahabatku!" Salah, ternyata suaraku masih tinggi.

"Putriku... harus operasi. Kepalanya membesar."

Membesar? Tidak. Jangan katakan kalau itu _hydrocephalus_. Aku yakin saat ini mataku hampir copot mendengar lirihan si pencuri.

"Rumah sakit meminta uang yang sangat banyak. Aku... ukhhh!"

Pria ini menahan isakannya. Tidak tega aku mendengarnya. Sudah cukup dengan semua keputusasaan yang aku saksikan di rumah sakit.

"Untukmu," tukasku. Aku menyerahkan berlembar-lembar uang padanya tanpa menghitungnya lagi. Yang penting kartu ATM-ku masih ada dan ada cukup uang tunai untuk membelikan Sasuke air minum.

Mata si pencuri membola. Aku menebak pasti dia dalam keadaan terhimpit. "Terima kasih... Terima kasih..."

Aku segera enyah dari si pencuri karena dia tak kunjung berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. Sungguh aku tidak nyaman dengan sikap itu. Sebaiknya dia cukup menerimanya dan pergi.

"Tunggu, apa kau... berasal dari Pripyat?" tanyaku seolah baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Ya, aku pindahan dari sana."

Pripyat

Chernobyl

Debu radioaktif

Mutasi genetik

 _Hydrocephalus_

Kanker

Leukemia

Sasuke

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku panik. Dia menaruh tangannya untuk menutupi hidungnya. Jaketnya yang berwarna kelabu pun basah oleh sesuatu yang kental. Darah.

Sial! Sasuke mimisan!

"Dia memukul wajahku. Jangan khawatir. Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama," kilahnya.

"Apa maksudmu tidak apa-apa! Kemari, kau harus ke rumah sakit!"

Tidak boleh ada waktu terbuang lagi. Tangan kirinya aku genggam kuat-kuat sementara tangan kanannya menadah darahnya yang masih mengalir. Kami berjalan cepat seolah kami adalah seorang pencuri yang belum ketahuan.

Oh soal pencuri tadi aku sudah lupa. Di otakku hanya ada bayangan Sasuke beberapa bulan lalu saat ia berbaring lemah di atas brankar. Sungguh aku tidak mau melihatnya seperti itu lagi.

"Dia tidak memukulmu sekuat itu, Sasuke! Jangan berbohong dan turuti perintahku!"

"Memangnya kau pikir kau ini siapa, hah?" bentaknya tak terima atas apa yang kuucapkan barusan. "Kau memerintahku seperti- Naruto!"

Aku mendorongnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Jiwaku terbakar dan aku bisa gila bila tahu ternyata leukemia Sasuke muncul lagi. Dia harus tes darah secepatnya untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

"Aku doktermu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Setelah itu ia bungkam. Aku segera membawa mobil keluar halaman parkir Seiklar Rope dan menyaksikan Sasuke dengan kebisuannya. Aku benar-benar marah, cemas, segala emosi yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

Semoga dugaanku salah...  
Semoga prasangka buruk ini salah...

 _ **To be continued**_


	9. 09 September 1996 pt 2

_**Pukul 11.48**_  
 _ **Rumah Sakit Klinik No. 4**_  
 _ **Kiev**_

Sudah agak licin ketika menyadari bahwa sedari tadi aku menggenggam tangannya. Pada akhirnya aku mengantar Sasuke ke Rumah Sakit Klinik No. 4, sebuah rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu besar di Kiev. Kaca spion mobil sudah retak saat mobil terlalu ke kanan dan dihajar oleh mobil lain. Yah, itu kecerobohanku karena mengendarai mobil seperti mengantar istri melahirkan.

Sasuke sudah berhenti mimisan setelah menghabiskan berlembar-lembar tisu. Dia diam tak berkata apa-apa, kemungkinan dia sendiri _shocked_ atas apa yang terjadi. Matanya kosong, tidak seperti beberapa menit lalu seperti saat dia mengomel di bianglala.

Dan hujan pun turun...

•••  
 _ **Dia Si Nomor 176**_  
 _ **Event 9: 09 September 1996**_  
•••

Dua buah mangkuk plastik mengetuk meja bundar kafetaria rumah sakit. Kiev sedang diguyur hujan ringan. Sensasi tanah basah yang ditimbulkan menyapa saraf olfaktori sangat menenangkan pikiranku yang sempat panik.

Aku memberikan jaketku pada Sasuke karena aku mengguyur lengan jaketnya dengan air kran untuk menghilangkan noda darahnya. Sasuke terlihat terlalu kontras dengan warna merahnya. Kulit putihnya malah terlihat seperti orang sakit dengan pakaian warna mencolok seperti itu. Ya, seperti orang sakit, karena aku tidak mau dia _benar-benar_ sakit.

"Soal lebammu, Sasuke..." Aku memulai. Bila soal simptom, terutama sekali pada Sasuke, aku harus profesional. "Katakan yang sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Sudah kujelaskan tadi kalau mereka memukuliku. Apa kau tidak percaya?"

"Jelaskan sedetil-detilnya."

Sasuke adalah tentara. Selain harus tahan banting, ia biasa mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari kawan-kawannya di angkatan, tetapi tidak dengan seorang sipil sepertiku. Seorang dokter adalah tempat paling tepat untuk _curhat_ bahkan ketika kau mengalami sakit kepala biasa, dan itulah yang sedang aku yakinkan pada Sasuke.

"Aku memaksa," tegasku.

"Baiklah..."

Sup krim di hadapan Sasuke masih mengepulkan asap beraroma ayam dan _rosemary_. Dia sudah mengeluh lapar sejak tadi tapi tak kunjung menyendok makanannya. Kedua telapak tangannya melingkari seluruh sisi mangkuk itu, mungkin dia kedinginan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama tidak bercermin. Tapi aku bersumpah, pukulan itu tidak mengenai sudut bibir, tetapi di bawah tulang pipi," akunya.

"Atasanmu itu yang melakukannya?"

"Ya."

Sasuke diam sejenak. Ia mengambil sebuah sendok plastik dan menciduk sup krimnya, hanya separuh dari kapasitas sendok itu. Ditiupnya sebentar sup krimnya, lalu ia berkata, "Maaf aku sambil makan. Perutku lapar sekali."

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumanku. Sasuke tegas dan manis di saat yang sama. Bibirnya sedikit maju ketika ia mengusir panas dari makanannya. Dia lapar dan kedinginan, sebuah reaksi fisiologis yang normal.

Sejauh ini semua masih normal.

"Maaf, akan kulanjutkan," katanya lagi. "Bagaimana ya aku menjelaskannya?"

Ah, dia kebingungan sendiri. Sendok plastiknya diputar-putar di sup krim seperti sedang megaduk teh. Matanya tak fokus pada apapun.

"Ada beberapa lebam, tetapi aku tidak yakin apakah itu karena latihan atau... _sakit_ ," tambahnya.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu," tandasku.

Tak diragukan lagi bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke juga takut. Tidak, kami semua takut bila dia harus menjalani pengobatan yang menyakitkan lagi. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada keluarganya nanti?

Saat dia masih dirawat di rumah sakit, lebamnya hanya ada di kaki kiri dan tangan saja. Kali ini ada lagi memar di sudut bibir kiri. Sekilas memang mirip bekas tinju, tetapi aku telah hafal mati tentang lebam ──tuntutan seorang onkologis dan jam terbang yang meningkat akibat isu Chernobyl.

Baru kali ini sup krim jamur terasa hambar. Nafsu makan seperti lenyap begitu saja hanya karena melihat Sasuke yang lahap sekali menandaskan makanannya. Aku hanya bisa berpikir positif karena dia masih mau makan dengan baik.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tegurnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Kau cantik, sih. Aku sampai tidak bosan memandangimu."

Dan, _ouch!_ Dia menendang _tibia-_ ku...

•••

Sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggu hasil CBC Sasuke. Kali ini aku menariknya lagi, memaksanya untuk ikut denganku sama seperti di Seiklar Rope. Bedanya, Si Kapten sama sekali tidak menolak.

"Toilet?"

Di sini lebih _private_. Hubungan dokter-pasien adalah rahasia. Kalau pun bocor, hanya akan dibahas dalam sebuah studi kasus, presentasi dan artikel. Ditambah, aku bukan dokter di sini.

"Buka bajumu."

Sasuke memunggungiku, melepas jaket dan kaos polonya, lalu meletakkan benda-benda itu di meja wastafel yang tidak terlalu basah. Tulang belikatnya bergoyang-goyang seiring gerakan tangannya yang kaku. Sungguh kulitnya benar-benar putih seperti orang Serbia, tetapi yang namanya tentara tidak pernah memiliki kulit mulus.

"Balikkan badanmu."

Dia pun berbalik, lagi-lagi dengan gerakan kaku. Tampak jelas ototnya yang sudah terlatih, terutama perutnya. Tidak, bukan itu yang aku perhatikan, tetapi ada 3 memar seukuran bola pingpong dan beberapa memar kecil yang tak terhitung. Tak hanya di perutnya, tapi juga di diafragma, dada dan bahu.

"Kapan kau mendapatkannya?"

"Tidak ingat."

Pandangan matanya terarah pada salah satu _noda_ di tubuhnya. Dia seperti menyesali sesuatu padahal itu bukan kesalahannya. Semua ini adalah akibat jangka panjang dari butiran debu.

Debu radioaktif.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ia bertanya dengan lesu. Dia sudah tahu, sudah mengetahui kejanggalan pada tubuhnya. Harusnya aku menahannya untuk tetap di rumah sakit dan memaksanya untuk kemo. Harusnya aku tidak flu saat itu. Harusnya aku menahannya di apartemenku dan tidak mengizinkannya dinas lagi di Zyrtomyr. Harusnya...

Penyesalan selalu membuatku hampir gila!

"Kita lihat nanti hasil CBC-nya."

Lagi-lagi tanganku bergerak sendiri. Ada _makhluk tak kasat mata_ yang mengangkat tanganku dan menempelkannya ke pipi Sasuke. _Makhluk itu_ juga membuat ibu jariku mengusap kulitnya yang berdebu.

"Apa itu CBC?"

" _Complete... blood count._ "

Aneh. Ada pantulan diriku di sana, di matanya. Bukan di irisnya yang sehitam _onyx_ tetapi jauh melewati itu ─pupil, lalu _aquaeus humor_ , lalu mencapai retina hingga ke saraf optiknya. Di pikirannya hanya ada aku dan di saat yang sama Sasuke mendominasi jalur impuls sarafku. Kami bertatapan agak lama.

Terlepas dari penyakitnya, ia _masih_ sempurna.

Sasuke terkekeh sembari membereskan dirinya. Sunggingan senyum berat sebelahnya amat menawan, sekaligus berbahaya ──dia 'kan tentara jadi wajar saja. Sekilas dia tampak seperti Sasuke- _ku_ yang dulu sering mengerjai teman-temannya.

"Ayo kita ke bagian lab. Jangan sampai aku mengalihkanmu dari kepanikanmu barusan."

•••

Sebenarnya untuk diagnosa kanker, terutama leukemia, dibutuhkan serangkaian tes. CBC hanya sebagai acuan awal, sebagai _warning_ apakah langkah-langkah serius harus diambil atau tidak. Tentu saja CBC tidak hanya melihat jumlah sel darah dan platelet, tetapi juga jenis dan maturitasnya.

Hasil CBC Sasuke membuatku membeku. Jumlah leukositnya 11.000. Sebenarnya itu normal untuk beberapa orang, misal sedang demam atau infeksi.

"Bagaimana?"

Sekarang diam sebentar dan katakan diagnosa awal. Ini masih permulaan karena dia harus menjalani serangkaian tes lagi untuk memastikan apakah benar leukemia atau demam biasa. Lagi pula Sasuke memang agak demam.

"Sebenarnya jumlah leukositmu... _agak banyak_."

"Jadi aku benar-benar _sakit_?"

"Maafkan aku..."

Dia terdiam, ikut-ikutan membeku. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, senyumnya terbit. Dia tidak menyeringai. Sasuke yang seperti inilah yang membuat ketentraman tersendiri. Senyum seseorang yang sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya adalah bentuk kerja sama yang baik antara dokter dan pasiennya. Sebagai dokter aku menjadi semangat dan Sasuke sebagai pasien selalu berpikiran positif. Itu saja.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kalau leukosit berguna untuk mempertahankan tubuh, jumlah yang _agak banyak_ tadi harusnya tidak masalah, kan? Lagi pula mereka tidak perlu _anggaran_." Sasuke menanggapi hasil CBC-nya dengan sudut pandangnya sebagai tentara. Benar juga, leukosit itu seperti sebuah pasukan dalam tubuh.

"Dalam kasusmu ini leukositmu imatur. Mereka bukan tentara, tapi remaja labil yang suka tawuran. Percayalah, mereka memakan _anggaran_ -mu." Dia malah tertawa geli mendengarnya. Sasuke sampai memegangi perutnya sendiri.

"Haha... kau bodoh tapi pintar. Aku sampai menangis," timpalnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku." Tak mungkin aku tidak ikut tertawa bersamanya. Beberapa pengunjung rumah sakit pun sampai memperhatikan kami. Mungkin harusnya kami masuk rumah sakit jiwa dan bukan rumah sakit biasa.

"Jadi... diagnosamu, dr. Namikaze? Positif atau negatif?"

"Kemungkinan positif."

Tak ada teriakan histeris seperti pasien kanker lainnya. Tak ada wajah murung. Tak ada ekspresi tertekan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum amat tipis. Kemudian dia berkata, "Ayo kita makan lagi. Aku masih lapar."

 _ **To be continued**_


	10. 23 September 1996

_**Pukul 16.06**_  
 _ **Baikove Cemetery**_  
 _ **Kiev**_

Kira-kira sudah sepuluh tahun lebih sejak aku meninggalkan Pripyat. Harapanku selama tinggal di ibukota hanya satu, yaitu melepas bayang-bayang tragedi itu. Pemandangan rumah sakit dengan pasiennya adalah biasa, tapi entah bagaimana seorang fotografer memotret pasien-pasien itu sehingga tampak mengerikan, setidaknya untukku.

Sebuah koran harian menampilkan foto seorang anak dan seorang pria dewasa dengan sebuah perban di leher mereka. Sebuah video tersebar, menampilkan balita perempuan yang berwajah mongoloid dan berkelakuan _sedikit tidak wajar._ Sebuah lukisan monokrom sarat akan kemurungan ─bergambar bianglala yang sangat ikonik dan segala wahana permainan lain namun tak ada seorang pun di sana yang menikmati atau sekadar berbahagia.

Semua fenomena ini membawaku ke makam Ayah. Namikaze Minato, seorang pahlawan Ukraina yang berusaha mencegah naiknya suhu reaktor Chernobyl. Dia mengalami kematian yang menyakitkan dan hanya bertahan dua bulan di rumah sakit. Tetapi bodohnya, tidak pernah sekalipun aku mengunjungi makam ayah.

Ini menjadi yang pertama kalinya.

•••  
 _ **Dia Si Nomor 176**_  
 _ **Event 10: 23 September 1996**_  
•••

"Bunga matahari?"

Seorang floris keheranan. Dipikirnya aku sedang bergurau meski sebenarnya sedang berusaha menutupi duka citaku pada Ayah. Walaupun si floris kebingungan, dia tetap membungkus pesananku.

"Dua bunga matahari. ₴ 50."

" _Dyakuyu._ "

" _Bud' laska."_

Suasana gelap dan suram karena hujan. Malas untuk mengeluarkan payung, aku hanya melindungi kepalaku dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanan menggenggam dua kuntum bunga matahari. Aku berlari sampai ke pintu mobil dan membukanya dengan tergesa.

Dua kuntum bunga itu basah. Bila melihat ke arah kaca depan, akan tampak segalanya berwarna kelabu. Mungkin orang-orang Kiev senang memakai payung berwarna hitam dan membuat segalanya jadi monoton. Ketika mataku kembali pada bunga yang baru saja kubeli, baru kusadari dua bunga ini sangat kontras dengan alam.

Pemakaman Baikove tak jauh dari toko bunga tadi. Hanya dengan menyetir sekitar 200 meter saja aku sudah melihat gerbangnya yang selalu dibuka. Masih belum terlambat untuk mengunjungi Ayah.

Hujan deras yang mengguyur Kiev berubah menjadi tetesan air. Seekor kucing hitam duduk di atas makam Ayah, tak peduli dengan bulunya yang basah. Saat aku keluar dari mobil, ternyata memang sudah agak reda.

"Hai, Ayah."

Aku tidak tahu cara menyapa orang yang sudah mati, apakah sama dengan menyapa orang yang masih hidup atau bagaimana. Kebanyakan orang berbicara pada sebuah makam seperti berbicara pada orang itu. Entahlah, mungkin saja arwah Ayah ada di sini atau di suatu tempat tapi bisa mendengarku.

"Maaf baru mengunjungimu setelah... hampir sebelas tahun. Kau tahu, aku selalu dikejar dengan bayang-bayang Chernobyl."

Sepertinya aku sudah gila. Atau kucing itu yang gila? Dia memperhatikan seolah dia yang aku ajak bicara. Mata hijaunya menyala di tengah kegelapan makam dan irisnya membola.

"Kau tahu, Ayah? Aku bertemu lagi dengannya! Tapi... ternyata dia sakit dan sedang kemo di Rumah Sakit Militer. Jadi bukan aku yang menanganinya. Oh iya aku sudah menjadi dokter. Seringkali aku terbawa perasaan ketika bekerja dan itu sangat mengganggu."

Sudah kuduga, mengunjungi makam Ayah di bulan September memang ide buruk. Masih lewat sedikit dari pukul 4 sore tetapi suasana sudah seperti pukul 7 malam. Hujan mulai deras lagi dan aku meletakkan bunga matahari itu di atas pusara Ayah.

Aku berlutut sebentar, mencoba menghayati suasana ini. Mengingat bagaimana senyum Ayah setiap kepulangannya. Ayah tidak pernah marah padaku, pernah sekali ketika aku kabur dari sekolah bersama Sasuke di musim gugur itu. Ayah sayang sekali pada Ibu, bahkan memeluk Ibu yang waktu itu marah sekali padanya.

Terlalu banyak kenangan sampai aku menyesal mengapa Ayah bekerja di Chernobyl. Seandainya saja kami tinggal di Kiev sejak lama, tidak mungkin kami mengalami hal mengerikan ini. Seandainya Ayah meneruskan kuliahnya di bidang fisika nuklir, ia bisa bekerja di CERN dan jauh dari Pripyat. Seandainya malam itu Ayah tak kembali ke sana _hanya_ karena panggilan darurat soal pendingin reaktor yang mati.

Masih ada satu bunga lagi di mobil. Rencananya satu memang kuberikan pada Ayah dan satu lagi untuk seseorang yang sedang menjalani terapi kemo. Jadi aku kembali ke mobil sebelum intensitas hujan berubah menjadi air terjun dan berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit Militer.

•••

 _ **Pukul 17.12**_  
 _ **Rumah Sakit Militer**_  
 _ **Kiev**_

Seorang pasien yang duduk di kursi rodanya didorong oleh orang yang aku duga sebagai istrinya. Dia memangku seorang balita yang mengulum lolipop. Dia pasti tentara, sama seperti Sasuke, tetapi terancam tak bisa bertugas lagi karena kedua kakinya baru diamputasi.

Pikiranku langsung kembali lagi pada Pripyat. Ada usaha yang dilakukan oleh pemerintah untuk menetralisasi kota itu dari materi radioaktif hingga bisa layak huni lembali. Pasalnya orang yang bertugas membersihkan kota hantu itu sebagian besar adalah tentara.

Tentu saja bukan tentara seperti Sasuke. Mereka gila kalau meletakkan orang yang berasal dari Pripyat lalu mengembalikannya ke sana untuk _bersih-bersih_.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mencari Sasuke karena di lobi utama rumah sakit, seseorang menyapaku.

"Menemui Sasuke?"

Ah, aku tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya pada resepsionis. Ada Itachi yang sepertinya baru pulang dari kantornya.

"Khe, kau bawa bunga untuknya? Aku saja tidak," beonya. Kami berjalan beriringan menuju di mana pin saat ini Sasuke berada. Itachi terus memperhatikanku seperti aku sedang salah kostum. "Kau hujan-hujanan?"

"Aku baru dari pemakaman. Mengunjungi Ayah," jawabku.

Itachi tak berkata-kata lagi. Dia meneruskan jalannya dan aku tetap mengikutinya. Sampai akhirnya kami berbelok ke poli kanker, sosok Sasuke dan ayahnya tampak.

Keadaan Sasuke _sedikit_ lebih buruk. Matanya terlihat lelah, bahkan memberi kesan lebih tua dari Fugaku. Kulitnya semakin pucat meski lebam di wajahnya sudah hilang. Aku... mematung, tak bisa mencerna apa yang aku lihat sekarang. Ribuan saraf di otakku berusaha menepis kenyataan bahwa Sasuke terlihat lelah dengan penyakitnya.

"Naruto."

Sampai-sampai dia harus memanggilku dengan suaranya sendiri. Sasuke tersenyum padaku seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tak sadar bahwa bola mataku sudah memburam karena air mata.

"Y-ya?" Aku tergagap menjawab panggilannya.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Fugaku. "Omong-omong terima kasih sudah melobi dr. Senju. Kami jadi bisa mengatur jadwal kemo dengan baik walaupun sedikit lebih jauh dari Rumah Sakit Regional."

"Maaf saya pun kebanjiran pasien di sana. Hashirama Senju masih kerabat dari kepala spesialis onko di Rumah Sakit Regional, mudah saja baginya untuk _menspesialkan_ Sasuke."

Di luar hujan sudah berhenti, menyisakan titik-titik air di jendela rumah sakit. Lampu-lampu kendaraan berlalu lalang dengan cepat, seolah berhentinya hujan menandakan mobilitas manusia menyala kembali. Saat ada jeda di mana tak satu pun kendaraan melintas, terlihat pantulan wajahku. Ternyata aku memang berantakan.

"Suhu rata-rata 10°C. Sebaiknya kita pulang dan makan malam." Suara Fugaku menghentikan lamunanku. Pria bertampang tegas itu mengamatiku agak dalam.

"Bunga itu untuk siapa?"

Ah, aku sampai lupa. "Ini untukmu," jawabku pada Sasuke yang masih duduk di kursi lobi poli kanker. "Semoga cepat sembuh, Sasuke..."

Ajaib, ada rona kemerahan di kedua pipi Sasuke. Tentu saja ini _keajaiban_ karena kulitnya benar-benar pucat. Sangat pucat, seperti mayat.

"Mengapa bunga matahari? Tidak mawar saja yang lebih romantis?" kelakar Fugaku. Ini keajaiban kedua. Seingatku Fugaku bahkan tidak bisa tertawa bila mengobrol dengan Ayah.

"Sebenarnya aku membeli dua. Satu untuk Ayah dan satu untuk Sasuke. Kalian berdua memang seorang pahlawan," jawabku seadanya. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan kalimat yang lebih manis dan puitis, tetapi lidahku kaku.

Ayahku, Namikaze Minato, adalah seorang pahlawan Ukraina. Sedangkan sahabat kecilku, Uchiha Sasuke adalah tentara. Bunga matahari adalah bunga Ukraina. Melihat cerahnya bunga itu di tengah muramnya bulan September sedikit banyak memberi harapan bagi Sasuke. Tadinya itu yang ingin kukatakan.

Dan Sasuke tersenyum lagi, sementara tangannya memeluk setangkai bunga matahari itu. Sejumlah energi positif sedang memenuhi setiap sel tubuhnya. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena merasa bahagia dan sakit di saat yang sama.

 _ **To be continued**_

Naru baperan ga sih?  
😅


End file.
